Truth or Dare High School Friends
by TWILIGHT LOVERR OFICIALL
Summary: Bella, Edward and the rest of the cullens are attending to Forks high school. One day, the students stay locked in school because of a snow storm and they start playing truth or dare. Very embarassing. Bella is still human, but is engaged to Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare – High School Friends

Chapter 1: The Game Begins

**First Fanfic!! Dont be mean. I am doing my best. :)**

Bella POV

My life was almost perfect. I had the love of my life; Edward. My family. My Friends. All I needed was to become a vampire, but that is going to happen soon, after graduation to be exact. Graduation was 2 and a half weeks away.

Today it was snowing -for my disgust - so Edward was taking me to school, not that I was complaining, on the contrary, I loved going to school with him.

I got out from bed put on my jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs to wait for Edward, while eating my cereal.

After 5 _long_ minutes – every second away from Edward was long – I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning, sunshine" My Adonis said. His golden eyes stared into mine and as always, I began to melt.

"Um... Hi." I stuttered. He chuckled and kissed me on the lips forcefully. Since the night me and Edward crossed all boundaries, he was not so gentle any more. I loved this newly discovered side of him.

"Lets go or we are going to be late." Edward sped off to school and we were there in no time.

In two more hours school was going to finish – finally. Today I was going to Edward's house visit Carlisle and Esme. Me and Edward were going to lunch when the speakers went on.

"There is a snow storm out there, so, by safety reasons, all students are to stay in the school until second order." With that the speakers went off. There were multiple groans and a sound of clapping hands. Who could it be? _Alice_. Of course, she must have a great – well at least for her – way of spending the time here.

Alice stood on top of the table and yelled. "We are playing truth or dare. If you wish to join us please do." Alice sat on the table as soon as me and edward arrived.

"Bella!!!" Alice said excitedly. "You and Eddie are going to play, right."

"Um... Alice, I dont think so..."

"Please!! It will be fun, I promise." She said using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Urgh, I cant believe I am doing this." I said under my breath, but of course she could hear me. I looked up and nodded. "We will play with you."

By now, all the Cullens were playing, plus Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Eric, Ben, Angela, Tyler and some others.

"Okay. Here are the rules. Number one: If you are given a dare, you need to do it." Emmett said looking at the students. "Number two: Only the truth must be told. Number three: Have fun!" He said grinning diabolically. Edward squeezed my hand tensing my tension.

"Okay. As I had the idea... I start." Alice chimed. She looked around the group choosing the first victim. Her eyes stopped at Lauren. "Lauren, truth or dare?"

Everybody looked at Lauren. She was biting her nails nervously, but when she noticed everybody staring, she composed her face and said. "Dare." Well that was a mistake. You could see the look on Alice's face, God she was going to suffer.

"Lauren, I dare you to go up to the hottest boy in school - in your opinion, of course -

make out with him and suck his tongue." She said that looking at Edward. Obviously, Lauren was going to pick him.

Lauren POV

Yay!!! I cant believe it. There could not be a better dare in the world. Now I have a perfectly good excuse to kiss edward. God was he hot. I couldn't see what he saw on Bella. He was a greek good and she was a plain girl, I was much better for him. But with this kiss he will see this.

"Okay." I said calmly. I stood up and started walking towards Edward. Bella was glaring at me. What! She could make out with Edward, but I could not, well that was about to change.

"Oh, no." Edward complained as I got closer.

This is your chance Lauren make it the best as possible. With that I sat down in front of him and started getting closer. I put my hand on his hair and glued my face to his. Oh. My. God. He kissed so well, but his mouth was cold. I could see he did not want to put any tongue in this kiss, but I was more then willing. I pushed my tongue in his mouth and it was even more amazing in there, he tasted _so _good. I sucked his tongue and undid my hold to his neck and hair.

"HA! See Bella! He made out with me. I bet he does not kiss you like that." With that Edward got Bella and sat her on his lap! Wait! On his LAP.

"You are right Lauren. I do not kiss her like that. I actually kiss her not just sat there as I did with you. I kiss her like this." He got her face in his hands and bent down to kiss her. First it was soft, but it was increasing strength, and soon he was sucking her lip. He stopped kissing her and they smiled. God they kissed in such a way... I wonder... Well we are playing truth or dare, might just ask.

"Well now it is my turn." MUAHUAHUAHUA, I giggled evily in my head. "Bella, truth or dare."

Choose truth. Choose truth. Choose truth. Choose truth. Choose truth. Choose truth. "Truth" Bella said. YAYYYY!!!

"You will regret that." I grinned. "So I was looking at you and Edward and you to have a very _strong _physical relationship, so I was wondering... Have you had sex? If yes with who and how many times."

Bella POV

My jaw dropped. I couldnt believe what Lauren just asked, might as well get over with it.

I sighed and put my face in my hands as I spoke. "Everything that is said here, does not go out. Okay?" Every one nodded. "So the answers are: Yes, Edward and Lost count."

Now every ones jaw dropped, but just as I finished speaking Edward's phone rang. He picked it up and said. "Hey mom" I just heard yelling in the phone. "Sorry mom, we couldn't help it." More yelling. "Okay we will buy another one today." Just as he was about hang up, I asked for the phone. He spoke once more. "Esme, Bella wants to speak to you." He said and handed me the phone.

"Hi mom!" Esme had asked me to call her mom, so I did.

"Hi honey. I am a little disappointed at you. How knew you and Edward would end up breaking the furniture as well."

"Oh. Sorry mom. We did not mean to."

"Yeah, I know. Just make sure you buy another bed."

"Okay. You want the same bed or a different one?"

"Either one. You and Edward should choose. After all, you to are the ones that use it."

"'Kay mom." I said hanging up.

As soon as I hung up Lauren asked. "Who were you talking two, and what was all the talk about buying a bed?"

"Um, it was Esme, and she wanted me and Edward to buy a new bed." I answered. "Okay. Now it is my turn." Who to choose? Hum... Paybacks!!! "Emmett, truth or dare!"

Emmett looked happy. _Not for a long time. MUAHUAHUAHU._

"Dare." He said confidently, but his smile started fading as mine started growing.

"I dare you to..."

**Kay, I know it sucks... just review and tell me what you think... **

**V. xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Dare – High School Friends

Chapter 2: Pink Metallico

**Hey!! Thanks for the reviews! Hum... here is chapter 2. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, SM owns it all.**

Emmett POV

I was starting to regret choosing dare as soon as I saw Bella's smile. God! She must be getting revenge for the frogs incident.

"I dare you to..."She stopped for a melodramatic effect. Her smile growing bigger and bigger. "Paint you jeep bright pink and leave it like that for two weeks!"

OH. MY. GOD. "W-w-what?!" How could she! Doesn't she know a car reflects a mens personality!! People will think I am gay!

"You heard me perfectly well." She was so E.V.I.L.

"I can't paint Metallico _pink." _I made the word pink sound like a bad word. "People would think I am gay."

Suddenly the whole classroom was laughing so hard, I thought they were going to die from lack of air. But why? What had I said?

"You...named... a car!!!" Oh no!! I had revealed my secret. What to do now? Think, Emmett, think! Edward laughed harder. Stupid mind reader. That was supposed to be a threat, but he laughed harder; if that was possible...

"Um... no I didn't... Metallico is the name that... came with the car." I stuttered. Please believe me, please.

"He is lying." Rose said. Wait! Rose! Rose betrayed me. H-how could she? "He named the car Metallico right after he bought it."

"Rose how could you do this to me! _Me!" _ She grinned.

"You made me paint green stripes on Edward's Vanquish and then he ripped all of clothes until they were just a pile of shreds. So, this is what you get for-"

Jessica interrupted Rose. "Bella, maybe that is not a good idea... Paint jobs are expensive."

"I am sure Emmett is more worried with his _car's _masculinity than with that.

"Yeah, I am!!"

"So are you painting it, or do you want me to do it?" Bella asked giggling.

"You do it! I can't do that to Lico! He is too- " I was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from Edward.

"It also has a nickname!" He said, loud enough for the rest of the school to hear. "Pink Lico! Pink Lico!" He said before bursting into laughing again. I growled, low enough that no humans would hear.

"Quick Bella, take you chance before he runs away." Alice said, huh, I wasn't even considering leaving or was I?

"Do you have the paint Alice?" Bella questioned. Of course Alice would have it. Arghh! She had seen this and let it happen.

"Of course!" Alice reached for her bag at took some cans of pink paint. "Here they are." She threw it to Edward, Bella would – certainly – not catch it. Bella and Edward went out of the room followed by the group playing with us. Why, oh why, did I park in the inside parking lot.**(A/N Pretend it exists.) **I sat alone in the room dry sobbing. My car, my beautiful car.

I sat there, thinking of Lico – Pink Lico – for who knows how long when Rose called. "Em! Come here we are finished." It's time to see what they did to my baby. I sighed and stood up. I went out of the room, and into the parking lot. As soon as I was in I stopped and my jaw dropped. Lico was _pink_. He was pink all over. If I could cry I would be.

"W-what have y-you done?" I was sobbing and people were laughing at me.

I walked forward and thats when I spotted it. YAY! I found a part of Lico that was not pink. Thanks god. "Ha! I found a place you forgot to paint! Look." I said pointing to the spot.

"Jasper, explain to him your idea." I frowned. The words Jasper and idea in the same sentence is always something bad.

"So, I could see you felt annoyed when Edward said _pink Lico_, so, I decided to write it here." I walked closer to see if what he was saying was true. Oh GOD! It was. I can't believe it!!

In the right side of my beautiful car were the words _Em's Pink Lico_. God! They were so mean.

"You didnt!" I snarled. I felt like riping them to shreds. Didn't they know better then just to mess with my car. _My_ car. I dont know if they are my family or my enemies. Edward was burst out laughing and everybody followed soon.

"Calm down Emmett, you can repaint it after 2 weeks." Bella said. "But it will always be remembered as Pink Lico." She said under her breath, so low that no humans could hear.

I gave her _the _ death glare and Edward said, too quickly for humans to understand and too low for them to hear "You know you will buy another car in less than 6 months bro." He said. Thats it! I'm buying a new car. The Land Rover LRX. **(A/N Link in profile) **It caught my eye when I passed by a Land Rover store.

"Rose, come on, I'm buying a new car. The Land Rover LRX." I said grabbing her hand.

"You are kidding, right?" Tyler stuttered. "You car is new. You have had it for like, um, two months, and this car you want is very expensive."

"Yeah, I know, but I cant drive my car anymore once you've painted it pink, I will always imagine it like that when I am driving it, so I am going to buy a new one." I said walking away.

"Um, Emmett, you may have forgotten, but there is a snow storm out there." Rose said.

"Argh!!! Fine. I'll go later."

We all headed back to the room. We sat down and now it was my turn. Who to choose? Who to choose? That's it the perfect person...

"Mike, truth or dare?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So, like it, hate it? Tell me please , I love the reviews, thanks.**

**Just to clear up something... Charlie is staying in the school, like in the teachers office so you know... Just clearing things up as he may appear in future chapters...**

**xoxo **

**V.**


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or Dare – High School Friends

Chapter 3: Give The Hand

**So... Thanks a lot for the reviews I love them. Sorry if I took long to update.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything.**

Mike POV

"_Mike, Truth or Dare?"_

Why me! Why did he need to choose me! I never did anything to me. Well what am I going to choose... I should choose truth, but I cant look like a chicken in front of Bella. Well, the dare cant be _that_ bad... can it?

"Dare." I said.

Emmett POV

Yes! This going to be good!! Edward might kill me, but it is going to be funny.

"Mike, your dare is... go to the teachers office looking for Charlie, Bella's father, and ask for her hand in marriage." I said. Looking around, I saw shocked Mike. Furious Edward and Bella. Laughing Alice, Jasper and Rosie. Haha. Everybody was open mouthed looking at me.

"What are you waiting for?'' **(A/N Charlie is in the school as well.)**

Bella POV

What the hell?! Emmett cant be serious! First Edward would kill Mike, for that matter, so would Charlie. Second, I am already engaged to Edward, but no one knows that, except for the Cullens, Charlie and Renee.

"What are you waiting for?" Emmett said with a malicious smile on his face.

Mike POV

That guy cant be serious! He _has _to be joking around with me. Marriage! Not propose to the girl, which would already be pretty bad, but ask her father if you can marry her. Uh-oh, Charlie has a gun. He is going to kill me.

"What are you waiting for?" That stupid Emmett person asked.

"D-do I _really_ need to do t-this?" I stuttered.

"Yep."

"Can I tell his it is a joke in the end?"

"Um... only when you are exiting the teachers room – if you manage to make it there alive."

"Emmett! Are you fu****** crazy!?" Edward yelled. God he must really be mad, I never heard him swear before.

"Calm down Eddie-boy." Emmett said and looked at me. "Mike, what are you waiting for?"

I sighed and stood up. "As soon as I turn away from him, i'm saying it's a dare."

I walked towards the teachers office. What was I going to say to him. _Hi, I want to marry you daughter._ Of course not. He would shoot me. Well at least he would get arrested for shooting me.

I arrived at the office and knocked on the door. Mr. Banner appeared.

"Hello, Mike. What can I do for you?"

"Um... can i talk to Charlie for a sec?"

"Heard my name." Charlie appeared behind Mr. Banner.

"Hi, Charlie. Mike says he need to talk to you."

"Then talk boy."

Mr. Banner walked away. Well if I dont surivive this I would like my cat to stay for my Gradma Linda and my Fluffy-Teddy to stay with Bella.

"Um... Charlie I dont know how to say this..." OMG! What was I going to say to him!

"Just say it."

"Please dont kill me okay?" He nodded. I took a deep breath and quickly said. "Can I marry your daughter?"

Charlie spit the coffee he was drinking back on the mug. "What!? Are you kidding me!"

"No, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Isn't one boy already enough!?"

"Um... It's only me here."

"Yeah and Edward did that last month, but he came with Bella to as- Uh-oh! Pretend you didn't hear that."

"Edward and Bella are engaged?"

"Yes. They are getting married in 3 weeks, but you cant say anything! Promise me!"

"Oh my god! 3 weeks. I cant believe it!"

"Neither can I. Promise me you wont tell anyone."

"I promise."

"At lease they aren't having sex."

"Um..."

"What!"

"Yes they are having sex."

Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Charlie was getting purple.

Charlie POV

They are having sex! Bella lied! Oh, I am killing that boy. Who does he think he is to touch my daughter in that way!

"Charlie! Charlie! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down after you tell somthing like that?!"

"Think of it this way; they are both almost 19 and in a few weeks time are going to be married and living together."

"UGH! Why! Why!" I said and closed the door on Mike's face.

Mike POV

I was begining to walk away when I remembered I needed to do something. So, I knocked on the door again.

Charlie opened it.

"Um.... Charlie. When I asked you for Bella's hand in marriage, it was a dare okay." I said and walked away.

As soon as I arrived in the room where everybody was Emmett said. "He is still alive."

"Aparentely, Charlie was so mad at Edward he forgot what I said and let me live."

"Why was he mad at Eddie-boy?"

"Emmett! Stop calling me EDDIE!"

"Okay then. Mike, why was he mad at Ed?"

"Um... I accidentely told him you guys are having sex."

"Oh no!" Bella said.

"Calm down, love."

"Yeah, so, Bella can I talk to you for a sec."

"Sure." She stood up and followed me out of the room.

"Are you really engaged to Edward?"

"H-ho-how did you know?"

"So its true?"

"Yes."

"When Charlie told me I couldn't believe."

She grabbed my shoulders and pleaded. "Mike you cant tell anyone. Please dont tell anyone."

"I wont"

"Thanks."

With that we went back to the room.

"So, Mike, who do you choose?" Jess said.

"Let me see..." Who to choose, who to choose? Got it! "Rosalie, Truth or Dare?"


	4. URGENT

**Computer Broke!!! May not update In a while, sorry!**

**Sorry!**

**Sorry!**

**Sorry!**

**Meanwhile, give me ideas…**


	5. Chapter 4

Truth or Dare – High School Friends

Chapter 4: In Heaven

**So... thanks for everyone who reviewed and stuff. Thanks!! I love reviews, bad or good. Please review!!**

**Sorry for taking an eternity to upload.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all. I don't own anything, but the plot.**

Mike POV

"_Rosalie, truth or dare?" _

Ha! She is going down! Who does she think she is to refuse me! ME! She is in for it. This is going to kill her! Mr. I-Am-Perfect-So-I-Stole-The-Girl-Of-Your-Dreams, also known as Edward Cullen snorted.

"So, what's it going to be?" I asked Rosalie.

Rosalie POV

Umm… what to choose? Come on! He is a moronic human… what can he do?

"Dare." I proclaimed confidently.

Mike got a very mischievous smile in his face and I don't know what happened but I got scared. Yes, me Rosalie Hale, scared of a human.

Edward snorted and everyone looked at him.

"What is so funny?" Bella asked.

"Rosalie."

"Okay, okay. Now back to my dare." He looked at me. "Rosalie, I dare you to wear clown make-up and clothes for the rest of the week."

Emmett POV

Uh-oh

Alice POV

Rose is going to KILL him!

Rosalie POV

_WHAT!!!!! _That imbecile. How can he! I want to kill him. Maybe Bella can help.

"What did you just say?!"

"Dress as a clown. Make-up included." That a**hole called Mike said.

"No." I snarled.

"Rose, calm down, just do it."

"UGHHHH." I moaned.

I stood up and went to the bathroom, just stopping at the door to call Bella and Alice. My relationship with Bella was much better. She is a nice girl.

"Sorry, Rose." Alice and Bella said at the same time.

"Whatever. Bella would you like to kill Mike with me?" I asked seriously hopeful. After all the time Bella has been with Edward Mike still asks her out.

"Not gonna happen, Rose." Alice said.

"Are you two helping me become a clown or not?"

"Yes"

Alice opened her bag and got a ridiculous outfit. Red, orange, green and purple. It was so horrible! She looked at me apologetically and took out a bag of make-up.

I sat down on the sink and let them do their work.

25 minutes passed and finally they finished. I had a ridiculous red nose, white all around my mouth and eyebrows, my hair was up in a kind of afro style. I looked like a clown, a very hot one though.

We went out of the bathroom, only to find the whole school there. Everyone was silent for a long time and then my idiotic brother – Edward – burst out laughing and with the encouragement the whole school followed. Even Emmett. Emmett. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Emmett.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen!"

Emmett immediately stopped laughing, gulped and looked at me.

"Rosie, you look beautiful."

"Oh yeah, and the beautiful clown here is going to give you a little punishment. No fun for you for a month!" I said. I was so bad. Muahuahuahua. Edward looked at me like I was an alien.

_What? _I asked him in my mind. He shrugged and kissed Bella. They looked cute together, now that I thought about it.

Suddenly a clown, a real clown, burst through the door.

"Who called Mr. Golden Floks?"

Everyone looked at him like he was a creature from Mars. "Who called you?" Mike asked.

"Emmett Cullen. He said there was a new clown that needed help here." Mr. Golden Floks said.

Emmett is one dead person.

"Emmie, consider yourself dead" I yelled.

"Already am." He muttered.

"Edward, help me. Now!"

"Nope." He said.

"Bella?" I asked in my most gentle voice.

"Edward go help Rosalie." Bella said.

Edward immediately started running after Emmett and locked him in the bathroom.

"Done." He said.

"Thanks Eddie." I said teasing him.

"Don't call me Eddie." He growled.

"Good job, Eddie." Bella said and kissed his lips lightly.

"Damn." He said.

"Lets continue the game." I said.

"And me?" Golden Floks said.

"Go away!"

"Alice, Truth or Dare?" I asked Alice.

**So, did you like it, give me ideas…**

**V.**


	6. Chapter 5

Truth or Dare – High School Friends

Chapte 5: In goes Wal-Mart, out goes Gucci

**Okay… in this chapter there is a lot of change in POV's, so I don't know if it will be good. I will try. Thanks for the awesome reviews and sorry if I took a long time to update. Review!!!! **

Alice POV

"_Alice, truth or dare?" Rosalie said._

ME! Why me!? How dare ROSALIE choose me. She is going to pay. Okay. What to choose? How I wish I could see the future. Oh, yeah. I can.

Hummm… she keeps changing her mind so I don't see what she is going to do. Arghhhh! I am mad. Well, I better go with dare. Better not to tell anyone else about what happened in the summer of 1974. _Shudders. _

"Dare." I said confidently. Well that is until I saw what she would do.

I am seriously going to rip her to shreds when we get home. That stupid blond hair of hers will pay.

"Well, Ally, I dare you to give all of your clothes to charity and only wear Wal-Mart ones. And as we cant get out now, changing clothes will one of the girls here," I can change with her, it may be a little to big, but it will do!!!!! " except me." Well there goes my brilliant plan.

Rose POV

I got Alice!!! **ALICE**!! The future seer. Muahuahuahuahua. Yeah, I am hanging out with Emmett too much. Lets see. Who can she pick?

Looking around the options are not that good. First there is Jessica. Her skirt is so little I think Mike, who is sitting beside her, can see her panties. What a slut. Then there is Lauren. I think her and Jessica are reading the Slut-For-Dummies book. Her shirt has a _really _low cut. Then there is Angela. Her outfit is, err, lets say, something I would not wear. Then Bella. She is surprisingly wearing an cute outfit for once. I would choose her if I was Alice. The rest of the girls I cant even comment.

Alice POV

… So looking around, I think I should get Bella's outfit. It is pretty. _Oh… My apprentice is learning. I feel so proud_.

"Bella, you have the best outfit here. Change with me." I said standing up.

I was making my way to the bathroom when I heard it. "Nope."

I turned around and looked at Bella. "_What!!" _ I shrieked.

" I wont change with you unless you promise not to play Bella Brbie for 1 month."

I cant wear horrible clothes and Bella is learning. "Okay, now come on."

Bella stood up and we made our way to the bathroom.

"Okay, Bella. Just change clothes with me." I said.

"Fine. But only because I love you."

Mike POV

Oh. My. God. How I wish I was a fly. I want so badly to see what they are doing in there. Hum… The boys bathroom!! I am a genius.

"Err, I am going to the bathroom."

I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. Okay the whole on the wall is on the third stall. One, two, here!

Be quiet, Mike. Quiet. Okay, now look.

I was starting to see something… Uh, Bella is going to take of her shirt. She is lifting it up. Look at that b-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, NEWTON!"

All of a sudden I was being held up by the neck by Cullen.

"I was, err, going to the… bathroom."

"And why were you looking at Bella changing!!!"

"I was, err, I was, I mean, I was looking at Alice!"

The door burst open and in came Jasper.

"You were what!" He yelled.

"He was looking at our girls changing."

Jasper and Edward looked at each other.

Edward said "Look Newton, the snowstorm finished and we can go home. We are going to continue this game at our house and you better get the hell out of here before I kill you."

One look at them and I was already running out of the school and towards my car.

Edward POV

The nerve of the bastard! Looking at my Bella changing. _My _Bella.

I wanted to hit something so badly.

I went out of the bathroom with Jasper to find everybody including Bella and Alice sitting there.

Suddenly Alice stood up. "So, the snowstorm finished and I was thinking maybe we could continue this game in my house."

"Okay" Everyone said.

In a few minutes and lots of directions after we were off.

**Okay, was it good? I don't know? Next chapter do you want me to make the reactions of the humans to the house, cars and so on, or just get on with the game, maybe, **_**maybe, **_**I can do both. Thanks…**

**V**


	7. So Sorry!

I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in a long time and I'm just not in the mindset to write Twilight anymore. Thanks you guys so much for reviewing and giving me ideas… Anyway, I don't think I will be updating anymore, at least for a long time. If anyone wants to continue it or use the idea, PLEASEEE do, send me a PM so I can read your story and post a link here. So sorry


	8. IMPORTANT!

Hi! I'm sorry I won't be able to finish this story , but I'm happy to say that karencullen2007 is continuing/making her own version of the story. Go check it out, it's coming out great.

.net/s/6696576/1/Truth_or_dare_High_School


End file.
